imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Council
The Royal Council of Youngia is the legislature and exective council of Youngia, led by the queen and advised by the prime minister of Youngia. The Council has supreme legislative power and consists of two branches, the Royal Advisors and the Royal Secetaries. Composition The Council consists of two houses, the Royal Advisors and the Royal Secetaries. The Advisors are the government ministers that work with the queen or king, and the Secetaries controlled by the prime minister. Departments: Royal Department of State Royal Department of the Treasury Royal Department of Defense Royal Department of Judical Affairs Royal Department of Envoirment and Interior Affairs Royal Department of Agiculture Royal Department of Commerce and Trade Affairs Royal Department of Labor and Management Royal Department of Health and Human Services Royal Department of Housing and Urban Development Royal Department of Transportation Royal Department of Energy and Resources Royal Department of Education and Schools Royal Department of Homeland Security Royal Office of the Queen Royal Office of the Prime Minister Royal Office of Management and Budgeting Royal Office of Youngian Trade Royal Envoirmental Protection Agency Royal Office of Youngian International Organizations Membership Royal Council of Economic Advisors Powers The Council has the following powers: The Council has the power to lay, regulate, and collect taxes, duties, imposts, and excrises. They issue it with the workings of the queen and prime minister. The Council pays the debt of the country and provides for the general welfare and defense of the country of Youngia. The Council borrows money from the Royal Treasury, regulates and levies commerce among the People, the Provinces, and Trading Nations, and establishes laws concerning bankrupties, defecits, and debts. The Council also regulates the code of nationaliziation of immirgants and guidelines requirements to become a citzen of the Kingdom of Youngia. The Council designs and mints the coins and money of the country and reigns over a Royal Mint and Royal Printing Bank Authority to do this. The Council regulates the weights and measures and governs the foreign value. The Councils governs the punishment of counterfeiting securites and money of the Treasury and Reserve. The Council establishes and regulates post offices, roads, and infrastructure. The Royal Council promotes the progession of science and visual arts and grants patents and rights to books, records, inventions, and machines. The Council also regulates tribunals under the Constitutional Court. The Council also regulates the punishments for misconduct on land, sea, and air, and also against the laws of the countries. The Council also declares war, establishes naval, land, and air rules, and issues letters of marque and reprisial. The Council also raises and supports armies, navies, and air forces. Regulation of the land, naval, and air forces and of the government is declared, repealed, and changed by the Council through proclamations, decrees, laws, or resolutions. The Council also calls forth the armed forces to execute national laws, supress Inssurections and Rebellions, and repel all Invasions and Conflicting Problems. The Council also organizes, arms, and disciplines the armed forces. The authorites of the forces and officers are also determined by the Council. The Council also can establish and guideline Royal and Federal buildings, fortresses, arsinals, naval posts, air force bases, army bases, arsenals, warehouses, dockyards, Ships, and Portyards. The Council also upholds civil rights, voting rights, and equal protection. The Council can also censor, supervise, and impeach the Prime Minister and other Chief Federal Officers, excluding the queen or king. The Council issues national laws, decrees, orders, reports, resolutions, proclamations, and files. Legislative Procedure Term The Royal Secetaries appoint a Chief Secetary and Recorder to held sessions, and the Royal Advisors the Prime Minister. The Council meets thrice a month, as required by the Consitution of Youngia. Joint Sessions Joint Sessions are sessions in which both houses meet each other. These include counting of prime minsteral votes, the Prime Minister's Youngian Union Adress, and Inagurations of Prime Minister. Only the Queen can call Joint Sessions. Joint Sessions are supervised by the Prime Minister in most occasions, the Queen or King in special ones. Bills and Resolutions A proposal may be introduced in the Council as an bill, an joint resolution, simple resolution, joint proclamation, simple proclamation, joint decree, simple decree, joint order, or simple order. Members of both Branches can propose bills, but bills of Taxes and Revenue orginate only by the Royal Secetaries. The Bill is firstly proposed by an member of either Branch, by the queen (in theory), or by the prime minister. Firstly, an commitee related to the Bill has to apporve it. Then, the House in which the Bill was proposed would debate it, vote on changes, and review the bill. Finally, an final vote on it would be passed. Then the Bill is sent to the other Branch. They vote on changes, review it, debate on it, and vote on it. If they reject, the Bill is sent back to the House it orginated in, who would review and revise it. Their Commitees review and change it, and both House may agree to apporve the changes. Then, the House votes for the bill. After both Houses pass the Bill, it is sent to the Prime Minister, who signs it and offically proclaims it law. If the prime minister apporves and signs, it is sent to the queen or king, who look over and discuss about the bill, makes needed changes, and apporves it and signs it, fully making it law. If the prime minister refuses to sign the bill, it is returned to the Branch in which it orginated, who review, and if on majority, agree to repass and sends it to the other House, who does the same. Then, the Bill is fully apporved and sends it to the queen or king, who signs or finally rejects it, overuling it. If the prime minister signs and the monarch rejects, the Bill is overuled. Privaleges of Members The salary of every Royal Council member is $450,000 every month, very high. The members can file suits against others for crimes committed against them or the State. All members elected or appointed since 1984 are covered by the Federal Employees Retirement System, a system that provides them retirement pensions, benefits, free health operations, and quality health care. The Royal Libary of Youngia provides free acess to books, maps, records, audio recordings, and computers to Council members. The Royal Research Service researches all subjects by request by Royal Councillors.